jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
No Chamber Music
Présence Strawinsky hangt met zijn bolle ogen en een schriel snorretje en opgeblazen totdat de pixels zichtbaar zijn vlak boven de viool van Elise Besemer. Zijn mannenparfum is bijna te ruiken. Ze koestert zich als een kat in zijn gloed. Iedere streek precies genoeg bewogen, ieder pizzicato precies goed. Ze won de tweede prijs op het Nederlands Vioolconcours 2016 Zo stram als riet Avondconcert 1-10-15 Reinbert de Leeuw staat op het podium “als een magere Hein”, maar hij heeft als een held gespeeld, hij liet Oestvolskaja huiveren in haar graf. Hij tuurt , kletsnat en met hangende schouders, naar de zaal waar het publiek is uitgebarsten in een woest applaus, in rauw geschreeuw. Ze willen nu bloed zien. Maar de pianist zwicht niet. Hij buigt en buigt en buigt zo stram als riet. Hypostase van Yehudi Menuhin Zoals een schaatser naar de juiste baan, zo zoekt de kunstenaar voordat hij op moet naar zijn kam. De jaren hebben op zijn haar geen vat gehad: staal tegen tijd, een on- gelijke strijd. Terwijl hij Elgar uit de snaren strijkt, en de elektriciteit zwak aan zijn hoofdhuid knabbelt, weet hij heel precies waar hij aan is begonnen: er is geen muziek waar de muziek op lijkt. Brahms I.M Leonard Bernstein Uw zeer ironische ooglid, maestro, en uw met bewonderenswaardige terughoudendheid voorgedragen emfyseem, maken u vrijwel onaantastbaar. West Side Story: vergeven en vergeten; ieder spoor van herinnering aan uw hoerigheid uitgewist. We blijven mensen nietwaar, maestro en we weten dat mensen nu eenmaal ad infinitum wat eens gebeurd is, naspelen. De Joden in Israël studeren ‘s avonds op de Hoekse en Kabeljauwse twisten van Richteren en Koningen. De Arabieren houden het op 1001 nacht. Wat heeft de voorkeur? Zelf was ik verloren toen ik de zwierige gebaartjes zag waarmee u, als een blikje nogal dure shagtabak, de wondere wereld van Brahms open maakte. Sindsdien werkte ik iedere avond aan uw astmatisch kuchje, oefende ik me in uw oogopslag. Vaart Bernstein dirigeert Mendelssohn, symfonie 3,4 & 5 Wat betreft de verbazende vaart, maestro, waarmee u Mendelssohn deed, waarmee u zonder één hapering uw troepen door de partituur loodste: lofwaardig. Maar heb ik het mis als ik er ook iets in bespeur van astmatische haast, van de radeloze greep naar de inhalator? ‘Ze speelden de sterren van de hemel,’ en ‘een tovenaar’, zuchtten de dames in het publiek. En Mendelssohn op zijn procrustesbed steunde wellustig. Maar wat vindt u er zelf van? Schenkt die tomeloze vaart u echt genoegen of is het eigenlijk, als u het terughoort, toch eigenlijk, zeg, de echo van een al te vaak beleefde, al te bekende angstdroom? Expansionisme Pianorecital cbs 76612 k Hij heeft een harde hand, Lazar Berman, maar zo temt hij ze wel: Rachmaninoff schikt zich bijna tevreden onder zijn juk natuurlijk, en Skrjabin, va sans dire, maar ook Chopin laat het zich graag aanleunen; Liszt krijgt een bijna Mozartiaanse brille en Señor de Falla danst met onvervalst Grootrussisch vuur. Vrijheid! Vrijheid! Beethoven, Fidelio 1. In omgekeerde erotiek is Bach niet te evenaren, we zetten ons na het beluisteren van de Matthäus in ongeveinsde tranen neder. En Mozart is de meester van de droefgeestige ironie. In kille extase is Igor S. onbetwistbaar de spetsnaz. Maar het roepen met dichtgeknepen keel, het meedogenloze smachten, heeft Beethoven het beste uitgebeeld in ordinaire noten: Vrijheid! Vrijheid! 2. Hofstadter ziet er niet veel in, zegt hij. Hij denkt, denk ik, dat hij wel door heeft wat voor vlees daar in de kuip zit: brullen en brallen denkt hij, denk ik. Waarschijnlijk heeft hij wat over hem gelezen, klok klepel, of ergert hij zich aan het dodenmasker of aan de borstbeeldjes op de piano. Maar heeft hij zijn muziek gehoord? Heeft hij ooit echt geluisterd? Ik houd van de Stones, van het sarcastisch kermen van de jonge Dylan; Desolation row, mijn broekzak; maar niets slaat de spijker zo heftig op de kop als de koude extase van Annelise Rothenberger in de finale van Fidelio! Het bit van de toekomst Karelië-suite Het knappe van Sibelius: de film was nog maar nauwelijks uitgevonden en hij maakte al filmmuziek. Wie beet er ooit zo graag en zo precies, op het bit van de toekomst. 2. Hollywood is nog niet wakker, Cinnecittà ligt nog te slapen, maar hoor hoe hier in Karelië de eerste maten van een nieuwe tijd al ontwaken. No chamber music Voor Luciano Berio Geen vrouwen, geen stemmen van opgewekt pratende vrouwen, geen gerinkel van kopjes en schotels, geen gesuis van verwarmingsbuizen. IJzige stilte, beste vriend, is het enige wat je ten deel valt. De stilte van tussen pluchen fauteuils. Geen gefluister. geen hoesten. Geen kraken van snoepjes- papiertjes''. No chamber music''. Das himmlische Leben Das himmlische Leben. Luchtbellen borrelen op. Onder water wandelen Kuifjes, een beetje gezapig misschien maar niet zonder humor, door hemelse lanen. Bij het luisteren naar het slotdeel van Mahler vier. Uiteraard gezongen door Bianca Castafiore. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Lady Madonna